Yes, I do
by mayaluna
Summary: "Epouse-moi maintenant ! Je veux savoir que nous avons été mariés avant de lancer l'assaut sur cet entrepôt et de ne peut-être pas en ressortir vivant."


Oui, vous ne rêvez pas, je suis bien de retour avec une nouvelle fic. Plus d'un an que vous l'attendiez, et j'espère que ça en faudra la peine.

Je voudrais remercier Kelly DS, ma betâ et super friend qui me supporte, me corrige, m'encourage depuis des lustres. Tout comme mes #McKonoSistah: Nanou, Adia, Siham, Same, Sarah, et les autres qui me soutiennent chaque jour. Et surtout, je voudrais remercier PL, car indirectement, c'est un peu grâce à lui que je m'y suis remise. Il est vrai que la "médiocrité" de ce début de saison (ce point de vue n'engage que moi!) et la direction que prend la série ne me satisfaisant pas, j'avais envie d'exprimer ce que je voudrais voir.

Bonne lecture et rendez-vous tout en bas.

_**Disclaimer: rien n'est à moi, et blablabla...**_

**Yes, I do**

_Epouse-moi maintenant ! Je veux savoir que nous avons été mariés avant de lancer l'assaut sur cet entrepôt et de ne peut-être pas en ressortir vivant._

_Je veux pouvoir au moins une fois t'appeler Madame Mc Garrett._

_D'accord. D'accord Steve, marions-nous mais je veux que ce soit une promesse faite l'un à l'autre que chacun tentera de revenir vivant de là. Je ne veux pas goûter au bonheur d'être Kono Mc Garrett, de savourer le son de ce nom et d'avoir un goût amer dans la bouche peu de temps après quand on m'aura arraché tout ça._

Et sans lâcher des yeux Kono, Steve passa un coup de fil.

_Gouverneur, j'ai besoin d'une faveur._

**72 heures plus tôt**

_Très bien, on a un nouveau dossier. Le HPD est dessus depuis 2 mois maintenant mais suite à la découverte, hier, de cette nouvelle victime, le Gouverneur veut que nous reprenions l'enquête en main_ lança Steve à ses coéquipiers tout en faisant apparaitre la photo de la victime à l'écran.

_Oooh, _s'exclama Chin_, Parker Arimassa. Si on m'avait dit que ce jour viendrait, je ne l'aurais jamais cru…_

_Et pourquoi donc ? _Lança Danny

_Arimassa est…enfin était un des chefs de gang les plus puissants de l'île. En liaison directe avec les Yakusas. _Expliqua Kono tout en tapant quelques noms sur la table et faisant ainsi apparaitre plusieurs dossiers et photos à l'écran._ Son gang est connu pour avoir des activités aussi diverses que variées : drogue, prostitution, racket, trafic d'armes, d'humains,… il y a même du mécénat ! mais ça c'est pour blanchir ses fonds sales._

_Et personne n'a jamais rien pu prouver car trop malin pour se faire prendre c'est ça ? _demanda Danny._ Toujours la même histoire. A croire qu'il existe un manuel du parfait criminel…_

_En tout état de cause, il est le sixième chef à être exécuté de la sorte en l'espace de deux mois et ça commence à s'agiter dans le milieu. Ce qui, évidemment, rend le Gouverneur très nerveux. Il veut à tout prix éviter une guerre des gangs pour la redistribution de tous ces territoires. _Annonça Steve_. Ce qui veut dire…_

_Qu'on a pas le droit d'échouer et qu'il faut qu'on boucle ce dossier très rapidement je suppose, _lança Chin.

_Exactement. Je viens de passer plus d'une heure dans son bureau et je peux vous assurer que l'échec ne fait pas partie de nos options ici ! A moins que nous voulions tous retourner à nos anciennes carrières ou pointer au chômage…_

_Bien, par quoi on commence ? parce qu'il est hors de question que je me transforme en vendeur de crevettes pour Kamékona, _lança Danny

_On reprend tout depuis le début, ce qui veut dire : récupération des dossiers complets, pièces à conviction,… on relit chaque témoignage, quitte à retourner interroger les témoins, on épluche toutes les infos disponibles sur nos victimes. Chin, Kono, faites jouer vos relations, allez voir Kamékona qu'il se renseigne dans le milieu,…_

_Mais avant ça, on file sur la scène de crime et on la passe au peigne fin, je ne veux pas laisser passer quoique ce soit d'important ! _expliqua Steve tout en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

**Quelque part dans Honolulu**

_C'est fait._

_Parfait. Un de moins sur la liste. Voici votre paiement comme convenu. Je vous recontacte dans 24h pour votre prochain contrat. Que vos hommes se tiennent prêts, cette fois il y a plusieurs cibles à éliminer en même temps._

_Bien, nous serons prêts._

**Bureaux d'Arimassa Inc.**

_Woooow… On a eu confirmation de l'identité ? Parce que j'avoue que là, j'ai plus l'impression de voir une passoire qu'un être humain… Il devait vraiment pas l'aimer celui qui l'a descendu dis donc… _Lança Danny en s'approchant du corps d'Arimassa.

_J'ai confirmé moi-même son identité détective Williams . _dit Max._ Je me suis basé sur des caractéristiques physiques bien particulières dont faisait mention son dossier médical. Si vous prenez la peine d'observer son bras droit, il a une cicatrice en forme de cercle typique d'un coup porté par une barre de fer. Or son dossier fait état d'une agression à la barre à mine__lorsqu'il avait 18 ans, il a été battu et on lui a enfoncé la barre dans le bras. De plus, si vous étudiez attentivement son maxillaire droit… _

_C'est bon, Max, merci, ça ira. Je te crois ! Et je n'ai pas très envie d'étudier son maxillaire droit pour tenter d'y faire j'sais pas quoi de tordu qui ne parle qu'à toi ! Moi j'enquête, toi tu dissèques, chacun sa spécialité ! _Lui répondit Danny en étudiant le courrier posé sur le bureau.

_C'est triste…_ s'exclama soudain Chin en arrivant dans la pièce.

_Quoi donc ? _lui demanda Steve qui arrivait au même moment

_Tous ces pauvres orphelins qui ne pourront bénéficier de son chèque de soutien au gala annuel de la semaine prochaine._ Répondit Chin tout sourire !

_Très triste en effet, _rajouta Danny en jouant de ses sourcils_, mais pas aussi triste que pour la pauvre demoiselle qui lui a envoyé cette lettre parfumée et lui promettant, je cite « quelque chose d'exceptionnel, au-delà de ce qu'il peut imaginer. Un aller simple pour le septième ciel. » et c'est signé Minako CS._

_Ok, on embarque tout ça, Kono a déjà récupéré les vidéos de surveillance et tout ce qui a rapport avec le système de sécurité et amène le tout à Charlie pour analyse. Pendant ce temps, je veux qu'on épluche les anciens dossiers et qu'on cherche des similitudes, quelque chose qui pourrait nous faire avancer_. Lança Steve en se dirigeant vers la sortie. _Max, j'attends un rapport complet le plus rapidement possible. J'ai également fait déposer les rapports d'autopsie des autres victimes afin que tu puisses y jeter un coup d'œil et voir si rien n'aurait été oublié_.

**H50 Headquarters**

Ils passèrent l'après-midi à relire les anciens dossiers, les casiers de chaque victime,… à établir un organigramme précis et complet de la mafia : effectifs de chaque chef, domaines d'activités, relations, infractions et condamnations, liens entre eux dans de vieilles affaires,... mais rien ne leur permis d'avancer dans l'enquête. L'appel de Max leur redonna cependant espoir.

_Max ? qu'as-tu trouvé ?_ demanda Kono.

_Contrairement à ce qu'on pourrait penser officier Kalakua, notre victime n'est pas morte suite aux 18 balles tirées à bout portant mais par strangulation._ Récita Max.

_Par strangulation ? et on lui a tiré 18 fois dans le corps après ? tu es sûr de toi Max ?_ Demanda Danny

_Oui, je suis formel Détective Williams, mes conclusions sont basées sur un examen très poussé et minutieux des restes de notre victime. Comme vous l'avez dit vous-même ce matin, chacun sa spécialité : je dissèque, vous enquêtez. –_ On pouvait entendre les rires étouffés de Chin et Kono et voir le sourire sur les lèvres de Steve.

_Ok, très bien les enfants, finis de se chamailler ok ? Max, quoi d'autre qui aurait pu t'interpeller ? _lança Steve.

_J'ai envoyé plusieurs échantillons de sang, de cellules épithéliales retrouvées sur les habits de la victime ainsi que le contenu de son estomac. Je pourrai vous en dire plus dès réception des résultats. Par contre, ce que je peux vous transmettre Commander c'est une photo d'une marque laissée post mortem sur le dos de notre victime. Ce qui est étrange c'est qu'elle a été tatouée à l'encre invisible._

_Merci pour tout Max, j'attends ton retour sur les résultats d'échantillons. _Dit Steve en coupant la communication.

_Je connais ce signe, _dit Chin en examinant la photo envoyée par le légiste et représentant un ancien symbole hawaiien. _Et ça n'annonce rien de bon. Au contraire, j'ai bien peur que ce ne soit que le début. _

_Comment ça ? c'est quoi au juste ? une sorte de malédiction hawaiienne lancée par un sorcier vaudou ou quelque chose du genre à l'encontre des hommes comme Arimassa ? _Tenta Danny_._

_Non, pas vraiment. Il s'agit du symbole de la déesse Ilyakiro, protectrice et vengeresse des femmes et des êtres victimes de crimes,… _Dit Steve. _Le mythe des sirènes en est un peu inspiré, charmer les hommes pour mieux les mener à leur perte_.

_Il y a de cela une vingtaine d'années l'île a connu une guerre des gangs qui l'a mise à feu et à sang. Une nouvelle famille fraichement arrivée de Tokyo a décidé de reprendre le contrôle de l'île à une très vieille famille de yakusas déjà en place. _Rajouta Kono_. Les pertes humaines ont été considérables aussi bien du côté des différents chefs que du côté des civils. Je vais faire une demande pour récupérer tous les dossiers relatifs à cette période et comparer avec nos dossiers actuels. Qui sait, on trouvera peut-être quelque chose._

_Je vais aller rendre une petite visite à notre oncle. Il a travaillé sur cette affaire à l'époque, il peut peut-être nous apporter quelques informations complémentaires _dit Chin en se dirigeant vers la sortie

_Ok, quant à Danny et moi, on va aller voir Kamékona et essayer de faire bouger ses contacts. Steve se pencha vers Kono et l'embrassa avant de se diriger vers les portes vitrées et en lançant à ce soir, promis, je serai là à l'heure !_

_Tu as intérêt Steve, ou il nous faudra continuer cette enquête à trois._

**TBC**


End file.
